Schlitterbahn
by stui
Summary: Family debts forced Sora and Roxas to get jobs in order to pay off their parents' clients. The only place that would offer the amount of money needed and look past their age was Schlitterbahn. SoraRiku AxelRoxas DemyxZexion


**A/N: **I finally got around to posting this. The summary's been in my profile if anyone's bothered to look. I love making Sora into a little whore so if ya'll like him sweet and innocent, look elsewhere. The first person to tell me where the name of this fic came from gets a one-shot dedication with the pairing(s) of your choice. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I am a southerner born and raised if you questioned the 'ya'll' in the author's note. The sweet tea I'm drinking is bringing out what little accent I have.

* * *

Prologue

He sifted through papers that lay strewn across a large mahogany desk. He continued to compare two specific documents to the others. The door to the office opened but the teen didn't move.

"Roxas, are you_ still _trying to find a loophole in our contracts?"

Roxas nodded, not taking his eyes from the papers.

"You know you won't beat Axel so just give up and at least _try _to enjoy what you have to do." Sora walked up to the desk and picked up one of the papers, scanned his eyes over it but quickly lost interest.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but," Roxas began to stack the papers in a neat pile, "I didn't enjoy giving up my virginity to someone I didn't know and it certainly hasn't gotten any better," he turned around and put the documents in a filing cabinet.

"We should leave before Axel returns."

"Where is he anyway?" Sora asked, picking at his fingernails.

"I think he's closing a drug deal—nothing big."

"Oh. Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure."

Sora walked out with Roxas trailing behind. At the end of the hallway leading from Axel's office was a balcony that overlooked Schlitterbahn. Axel's office and room was on the third floor, the strippers' rooms and dining room were on the second floor leaving the stage and bar on the first. Needless to say, Axel was rich and he loved his employees.

Roxas followed Sora down the staircase leading to the second floor. They made their way to the food court, ordered their food and sat at a secluded table. Sora chatted away while Roxas ate in silence, distracted by something else.

"Man, Rox, you should have seen this man's eyes! They were _gorgeous_! I never caught his name, though. Oh well. Are you gonna eat your fries?"

Roxas shook his head and pushed the fried potatoes toward Sora.

"What's wrong? I usually have to fight you for your fries."

"I want out."

"Are you still going on about that? Just accept it, we're not getting out of here any time soon." Sora dipped his fry into a blob of catsup on Roxas' plate before slipping it into his mouth.

"I know I just don't like giving up without a fight."

"As usual."

"Why do you always want _my _fries? You can afford your own. You make more money than me!"

Sora sighed. "If you just gave the customer what they wanted you would get the kind of tips I do."

"But some of them are really kinky!"

Sora grinned at the thought and even more at Roxas' reaction." As long as their not into S & M, kinky sex is _good _sex."

"I let a guy tie me up and blindfold me before but only once, holy fucking hell, only once." Roxas shook his head and held up one finger.

"It made you so hard it hurt didn't it?"

"Yes it did! And he wouldn't stop teasing me! Why is it only the men that are kinky? No woman has every asked to do anything like that with me."

"One woman asked me before but she wasn't any good."

"Oh…"

"But it made release a hell of a lot better didn't it?"

"I…suppose."

"And you got a big tip too, didn't you?"

"Yes but…"  
"But…what?" Sora smirked.

"Um…never mind." Roxas rose, leaving his empty plate behind and beginning to walk away.

"Awww. Roxas did I upset you?" Sora asked in mock-sympathy.

"No it's just…"

"You want bigger tips?"

Roxas stopped and looked over his shoulder at his brother. "I want outta here." He then continued to walk away. Sora scrambled after him.

"But Roxas! We have to work our way out of here. I know you haven't forgotten!"

* * *

Sora leaned against the bar beside a red-headed girl who was seated on a bar stool deciding whether or not to drink before everything opened.

"Okay, Sora, which one?" Cosmopolitan or margarita?"

"Neither Kairi. I discovered from experience that drinking before work is a big no-no."

"Fine," she sighed, "how soon until we open?"

"Ten minutes," Sora drummed his fingers on the bar as he watched others scurry around the main floor.

"Shit, Sora, I'm not in the mood for horny guys today," she spun around on her stool.

"Tell that to Roxas."

"Is he still trying to get outta here?" she asked incredulously.

"Mmhm."

"He should know that he's not the only one working his debts off. All of us want out."  
"I'm fine where I am. I think after my debts are repaid I'll earn a little money for myself before leaving."

Kairi shook her head. "You truly are a whore Sora."

Sora smirked and wandered off before opening time. He walked up to Roxas' room to find the blond preparing himself. He had dressed in black leather pants and a neon green tank top. He was putting on make-up as Sora entered the room. Sora sat down on the bed and watched his brother put the finishing touches on his outfit.

After completion, Roxas turned and held his arms out from his side and said, "Well, am I slutty enough?"

Sora smiled. "I'd bang you."

Roxas chuckled. They couldn't laugh and joke as bothers very often. As a girl came to the door of Roxas' room they were snapped out of their reverie and into reality.

"It's show time boys," she said then quickly left.

Sora and Roxas look at each other once more before walking out of the room and downstairs to the stage.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy fucking hell there is a HUGE roach somewhere around the computer desk. It's about two and a half inches long, no joke. And it can fly. I've got a flip flop ready for splattering but I've lost sight of it. I hate those little bastards. Shit… I can hear it… so can my dog… o.O Where oh where can that little bastard be? 


End file.
